


A Divinity That Shapes Our Ends

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Desire, Empathy, F/M, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Hustling, John Winchester - Freeform, Lust, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Rape, Peter hale - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Shakespeare quote, Swimming, Understanding, family business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Talia saves Dean from a beating and they spend a night together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this tale to be one of happiness, it's a bit more melancholic then I meant it to be.

Dean's calm veneer barely masked his internal rage. Once again, Dean found himself in a shady bar at the grand age of 17 hustling pool to make enough money so that he could buy groceries for the rest of the week. John had been gone for two months, leaving them with only enough money to last for one month. He had paid for the motel though, so at least Dean didn't have to worry about that, but he hadn't left enough for food. John had called to check in with Dean earlier which ended with them getting into a rare argument concerning the lack of funds. The phone call ended with John telling Dean, "I didn't teach you how to play pool for nothing, Dean! Go do what you do best and stop crying to me about not having any money! You know who cries? Babies cry. Are you a baby, Dean?"

"No! But I'm not a father either!"

"Boy, you better have your shit squared away by the time I get back because I am not going to put up with your smart mouth again. Understand me!"

Dean sighed, "Fine."

So now Dean was back in one of the three bars the small town of Beacon Hills, California had, trying his best to not look younger then his fake ID said. He was just about to walk to a pool table when out of nowhere a tall, raven haired girl sat next to him and said, "Hey, Sport, wanna leave this shit hole with me?"

Dean was momentarily taken back by that. He was use to women trying to pick him up but this one seemed different, more sure of herself and just a bit wild. Her dark brown eyes seemed to smile at him. Her skin was beautifully tanned, as if the California sun loved her the minute she stepped into it. The plain red sundress she wore accentuated her curves. She was breathtaking. To Dean's horror, he shook his head as he said, "No."

The girl laughed, "No? Uh, okay."

"Wait, I do but I can't."

"Why not?"

Dean tried to think of a good excuse but only came out with, "I need to hustle pool to make money for me and my brother. What the fuck?" 

"Damn, you're pretty honest."

"Believe me, I didn't mean to tell you that."

Talia laughed again, "Look, Sport, Beacon Hills is a small town and Todd, the bartender over there, already heard about you from the other two bartenders in town so him and the regulars are planning on taking you out back and beating the shit out of you. Your cover has been blown, Handsome, so your choices are an ass beating, and I'm 98% sure they also plan on raping you, or leaving with me. Choose wisely."

Dean looked over the girl's shoulder to see the bartender looking at him. Three other patrons sitting at the bar turned to look at Dean too. 

"So, Sport, ready to go?"

"I guess so."

They both got up to leave. As they were walking through the door the bartender yelled out, "Don't ever come back you little asshole!"

Talia yelled back, "Fuck off, Todd! You're just mad you and your friends aren't going to get to, and I quote, 'take that hot piece off ass outside and show him what's up."

"Fuck you, Talia."

"Never, Todd, you piece of shit."

She held Dean's arm as they ran to her truck, Talia laughing all the way. They sat inside and Talia turned to Dean, "So what's your real name, Sport?"

"John."

"No it's not."

"It is."

"It's not. I can tell when people are lying and you're lying."

"What, are you psychic?"

"Maybe I am. I'll go first then, I'm Talia no last name. And you are?"

Dean sighed, "Dean, also no last name."  
He held out his hand to her and she shook it. 

"How old are you really?"

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Geez, how old do you think I am?"

"Old enough to be in a bar."

"You were in the bar too."

They both laughed. "So, Dean, where can I drop you off?"  
Right before he answered his stomach decided to loudly grumble. Talia could tell that Dean was embarrassed by it. "I'm hungry too, Dean, want to go eat?"

Dean became upset, "I don't need your pity, Talia. Just drop me off by the laundromat, I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Calm down, I wasn't trying to insult you. I really am hungry and you're obviously hungry so let's go grab something to eat. Come on Dean, give me a reason to stay out later. I'm not ready to go home."

Dean stayed quiet for a moment then nodded. Talia smiled and drove off. They ended up at a taqueria, ordered a ton of food and took it to the motel. 

"Thanks, Talia."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, uhm, did you want to eat with me and my brother? Or maybe just me?"

"Well yeah. I told you I didn't want to go home yet."

"Okay. Give me a second. I'm going to drop this off with my brother."

Dean went into his room. Talia could hear Dean talking to Sam. After a bit, Dean came back out, "He's going to eat in the room. He has a big test tomorrow. Follow me, we can eat by the pool."

"Is it heated?"

Dean laughed as he looked around the grounds, "Does it look like this place would have a heated pool?"

Talia let out a chuckle, "I guess not."

They took their food over to the pool area and started eating. Talia watched Dean and smiled to herself. She knew who and what Dean really was. The Winchesters had been in town for quite sometime. Peter had been the one to point Dean out to Talia the first day they rolled into town in that beautiful old Chevy Impala. Unbeknownst to Dean, Talia had been keeping an eye on Dean from afar as her and Peter looked into his background. It didn't take much work to find out they were hunters, and that the father was a deadly one that didn't care if your family didn't hurt anyone, a monster was a monster to him. Talia wanted to figure out if his kids felt that way as well so she waited until she could slide right into Dean's bubble to make herself known to him. She knew that the moment she heard Todd discuss how he and his friends were going to take Dean outside, beat him up, and then rape him, that it was time to save him. 

Dean cocked his head to the side, "I thought you were hungry."

"I am. I was just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

"I'm going to go back to the bar tomorrow and I'm going to crush Todd's dick off for threatening to rape you."

Dean almost chocked on his drink, "Wow, I was not expecting that. He was really going to rape me?"

"Yes he was. There's been rumors for years that Todd has raped customers he found hustling other customers."

"Well, you don't have to do that for me."

"It's not just for you, Dean. Todd's a problem so yeah. Anyway, what are you going to do now that you can't hustle pool?"

"I'll figure something out."

"By tomorrow?"

"I can always hustle myself."

It was Talia's turn to be shocked and then heartbroken right after. She heard Dean's heart not skip a beat. Dean smiled at her to make it seem like he was joking, but Talia knew the truth. She feigned a smile as she said, "Ooooo, and how much would you charge me, Dean."

"I wouldn't even charge you."

"Well that's a tempting offer."

Dean winked at her as Talia chuckled. They both ate quietly until Dean said, "So, how long have you lived here?"

"All my life. I was actually born in the house I live in."

"That's weird. Are you in some cult?"

"No. My parents were kinda hippies." 

"Were you home schooled too?"

"No. I went to a regular school, smartass." They both laughed. 

"So, Dean, is it just you and your brother?"

"Nah, we have a dad too."

"No mom?"

"She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Talia already knew all about the Winchesters, she was just testing Dean to see how much she could get out of him. 

Dean nodded, "It was along time ago." Dean gazed at Talia. He wanted her more then he ever wanted another woman. She was gorgeous, from her shiny black hair to her large eyes and freckles. He wanted to touch her tanned skin and kiss her full lips. Talia knew what he wanted and she wanted him just as much. She reveled in his sparkling green eyes and adored the spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose. She sensed all of his sadness, loneliness, and despair and she wanted to hold him to her to take away his pain but that wasn't the type of pain she could pull. 

Talia stood up, "I'm hot. I'm jumping in the pool."

"What? No. You just ate."

"Dean, that's an old wives tale."

"No it's not. I once went swimming right after I ate and ended up barfing for the rest of the day."

Talia laughed, "Okay, Grandpa. Can you at least put your feet into the water with me or are your toes going to fall off?"

Dean grinned mischievously, "I can do that, smart ass."

They sat at the edge of the pool together, their legs slowly kicking the water every once in awhile. The cold water felt wonderful. The late September heatwave was stifling. Talia grazed her shoulder against his to get his attention. He bumped her back gently. 

"So Dean, why are you here in Beacon Hills?"

"My dad wants to see if he likes California."

"Is he here?"

"He's with a friend somewhere checking out jobs."

"What does he do?"

"He's a mechanic. We both are."

"So you're following in his footsteps?"

"God, I hope not."

"So you don't want to join the family business."

"I'm already in the family business. Most of the time by choice but I enjoy it sometimes."

"Is your little brother going to join the family business?"

"Nooo, he's too smart for that. I want him to go to college. Maybe even a university. I don't want this hard life for him. He's too nice."

"He's too nice to be a mechanic? What kind of crazy customers do you deal with?"

Dean laughed, "They can be really crazy. What about you, Talia? What are you going to be when you grow up?"

Talia gave him a weary smile, "I too am going into the family business."

"What would that be?"

"My family owns orchards, land, and a lot of buildings from here to Los Angeles."

"So your hippie parents are rich?"

"Our family is comfortable."

"Why were you in a dive bar?"

"My house can get claustrophobic. I've been groomed since birth to take over the family business so my family expects me to be perfect while my twin gets to do whatever he wants. You know what's funny? If my brother had pushed me out of the way, he'd be the heir to the throne, but he didn't so here we are."

"But you can just leave. Don't you have money of your own?"

"I sorta do but I just can't leave. Everything rest with me."

Dean nodded, "I understand. Everything I do, all the money I hustle goes towards my brother to make sure he's okay. I can eat at school but Sam will always have three meals even if it's just cereal."

"Your dad doesn't leave you money?"

"He does but sometimes it runs out. He's the one that taught me how to hustle pool. Sometimes I wash dishes or help out at garages."

"You're a good brother, Dean. I wish I was as good a sister to my brother as you are to yours."

"Thanks."

They sat there at the edge of the pool, talking and laughing for a couple of hours. Talia and Dean were deep in conversation when they both heard a wolf howl in the far distance. "Fuck!" Talia thought to herself. She knew it was Peter calling out to her. She needed to get to a phone fast. 

Dean quizzically looked at Talia, "Was that a wolf?"

"There's no wolves in California. It's probably a coyote."

"Coyotes do not sound like that."

"Maybe it's a husky. My friend's parents breed them out by where I live. It could be them. They sound like wolves sometimes."

Dean became serious for a moment, "Talia, are there a lot of animal attacks here?"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" The voice in Talia's head screamed again. She quickly answered, "No. Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Geez, Dean, what are you asking me? Do you think we have werewolves here? In California? Come on." She chuckled as she could tell that Dean was still a bit skeptical. Talia looked at her watch, "Oh shit, it's later then I thought. I need to call home." She looked around and spotted a pay phone by the motel's office door. "I'll be right back, Dean." Talia quickly got up, put her sandals on, grabbed her purse and tried to briskly walk to the phone. She dialed Peter's direct number to his bedroom which he answered quickly, "Talia, mom and dad realized you weren't home. I told them you were doing some recon. Are you coming home tonight?"

"Probably not. Tell Mom and Dad I'm okay. Don't tell them who I'm with."

"I won't. Have you fucked him yet?"

"You're so classy, Peter. No, I haven't. I gotta go."

"Be careful, please."

"I will."

Talia hung up and sauntered over to Dean. She knew Dean was watching her. She smiled at him as he watched her, her hips being hugged by her red dress. Dean stood up quickly, turning his back towards Talia, and quickly tore off his clothes down to his boxers and jumped in the pool. He desperately wanted to hide the fact that watching Talia walk over towards him had gotten him hard. Talia smelled Dean's arousal as she entered the pool area. She pulled off her dress, kicked her shoes off, and jumped into the pool still wearing her bra and panties. Even with her werewolf senses, when she popped her head up from the water she let out a little "Whoa! My god, this water is cold."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, I thought my heart was going to stop."

"I would of breathed life back into you, Dean."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. I wouldn't let someone as sweet as you shuffle off his mortal coil so easily."

Dean's eyes sparkled as he recited, "But what dreams may come when we do."

Talia reached out to caress Dean's cheek and for a split second he flinched and Talia was just about to pull her hand back when she noticed Dean close his eyes and lean into her touch. He felt safe in that touch for some reason. He opened his eyes to find that she had floated closer to him.

"Talia, I..."

"Dean, I just wanted to touch you. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Wait, you don't want to have sex with me?"

"I didn't say that, but Dean, just being with you these last couple of hours,I know that you're more then just a good fuck." 

Dean had never been rejected before. No one said no to him. Even when he didn't want attention from women or men, he always received it and now the one person he did want to be with was telling him no. Dean tried to hide his utter confusion on the situation when Talia said, "Dean, look, I do want you, more then you know..."

"Then why don't we? The room at the end of the row is never rented out and I can pick the lock so we can use it."

"That's not it Dean."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not what you think I am."

"Neither am I. So what. I'm not going to be here long, Talia. My dad is due back at any time and when he gets here he'll pack us up and we'll leave, never to return."

Talia stared at Dean for awhile then nodded her head. Dean smiled at her, "Really?"

"Yeah. Fuck yeah." 

They swam to the side of the pool and pulled themselves out. Dean handed Talia his shirt to use to dry off but she put it on instead as they walked to his room, "Wait right here, I'm going to grab you a towel and my kit."

"Dean, I'm just going to pay for the room."

"You're not old enough to rent a room."

Talia chuckled, "Well we aren't old enough to be in dive bars but that's where we met so yeah. I'll be right back." Dean widely smiled at her, his green eyes full of happiness.

By the time Dean came out of his room, Talia was standing in front of the door holding up the key, "Alrighty, Sport, lets show each other a good time."  
She grabbed his hand as they walked over to the room at the end of the row. 

Dean could hear the blood in his ears, could feel his heart beat throughout his body. Every synapse was firing off inside of him as Talia rode on top of him this time. She couldn't stop staring down at him. He was beautiful. Even with his gorgeous green eyes closed he was exquisite. She wanted to really bite him. Not just the little nips and bruises she left on his chest, reminders for him to feel when he moved on, but rather to really bite him, stake her claim to him so that he'd never leave her and when she became the Alpha she'd turn him, make this beautiful, smart, funny, man her mate. She heard him moan and smiled to herself. He'd never forget her now. 

Dean opened his eyes after he heard himself moan and found Talia staring down at him. Her dark brown eyes gazed at him as if she was drinking him in. He held on to her hips as she steadily continued to use his body for both of their pleasure. She was perfect, this small town girl that wanted nothing from him except to give him, in her words, "orgasms that will make the angels weep with joy." He thought she was being sarcastic but she wasn't. He had already come twice, this was their third time in two hours. This was not normal for him. He knew that this was her. She was causing him to cum harder, longer, and more intensely then he ever had. He was use to others just using his body for their own pleasure. Wham, bam, and thanks man, here's your money get out of my car now kid. This was nothing like that, nor was this small town girl like any he'd been with, all insecurities and guilt. Talia was pure lust and she worked his body so that they enjoyed every moment they fucked. He felt her cum, the walls of her vagina clenched down on his cock.  
"Come for me Dean." Almost on demand, Dean moaned again and came inside of Talia. 

She waited until he was done then gingerly slid off of him and grabbed Dean's hand. She kissed the back off it, "Are you okay?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah. This isn't my first time."

Talia chuckled as well, "This is definitely not your first time. I'm just asking to make sure all of you is okay."

"Ohhh, yeah, I'm good. I don't know what you've done to me but I've never been able to fuck like this."

"I told you we'd make angels weep with joy."

Dean kissed her and she kissed him back. She wrapped him in her arms and held him close to her, feeling his heart beat against hers. Unbeknownst to him Talia scented him as she scented herself with his scent. Dean wanted to stay in her arms all night. She made him feel new and free, the burdens of his life melted away.

He was about to kiss her again when the phone on the night stand shattered the bubble they were in. They both looked at the phone then each other as Dean said, "You should answer that since the room is in your name."

Talia picked it up, "Hello?"

She heard a young male voice answer, "Uhmmmm, is Dean there?"

"Yeah, hold on." She handed Dean the phone, "I think it's your brother."

Dean said, "Hello? Sam?"

Sam answered back, "Dean, Dad called."

"When?"

"Just right now. He's coming home tomorrow."

"Did he say what time?"

"Early. Are you coming back soon?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Be careful, Dean."

"I will."

Dean hung up the phone as Talia asked, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. My dad called, he's coming for us in the morning." Dean laid back down. 

"Oh. That's disappointing."

Dean smiled widely, "Is it really?"

"Yes. I at least wanted to be a two night stand. A week long stand would of been awesome."

Dean became serious, "You will never be a one night stand to me, Talia."

"What will I be then?"

"Talia from Beacon Hills."

Talia left little kisses all over his neck, shoulders, and chest. She put her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"Dean..."

"Yeah."

"You know you don't have to become a...mechanic right."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. That's your father's job, his identity. You can be whatever you want to be."

"Just like you can?"

"My circumstances are completely different."

"They are completely the same. We both have responsibilities to our families that we can't just walk away from. Sometimes I wish I could just walk away, but I can't and neither can you."

"Can you at least promise me that you'll always be careful?"

"I will try. I can handle myself."

"Good." She got up from the bed.

"Wait, Talia, where are you going?"

"Home. Goodbyes are not my thing. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

Dean let out the heartiest of laughs, "Isn't it my job to walk you to your car?"

"How about this, you walk me to my truck and I'll watch you go into your room before I drive away. Deal?"

"Deal." 

Dean watched as Talia threw on his flannel, "Oh, by the way, this is mine now."

"It looks good on you." 

Dean walked Talia to her truck. They kissed again. After Dean pulled away Talia said, "It was nice to meet you, Dean."

"It was nice to meet you too, Talia. Maybe one day..."

"Maybe one day, Dean." She kissed him quickly then got into her truck. Dean turned around and walked to his room. He turned around and waved at her. She waved at him as she drove away.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Dean made sure nothing was left behind in the motel room. Sam was already in Baby with John. They were going to go stay with Bobby for a bit, which Dean knew that it meant that John was low on funds again. "At least he's been sober for awhile", Dean thought to himself as he gathered up the keys to take to the motel's front office. He handed the keys over to Jim, the kind older guy that ran the front desk in the morning. He had paid Dean to help him fix some minor things on his car and do some handy work around the motel. Dean was just about to walk out when Jim said, "Dean, wait. This was left for you." It was an envelope with his name on it. 

"Who left it?"

"A pretty girl named Talia. She said it was very important that I give it to you only. Here you go. Take care of yourself and your brother, Dean."

"I will." Dean walked out of the office and got into the car. 

Dean opened the envelope Talia left for him as he laid in bed at Bobby's house. Sam was sound asleep and the only noises Dean could hear were Bobby and John discuss the finer points of how hippies sucked. Dean unfolded the paper and read the letter to himself:  
"Dear Dean,  
You were the best thing to roll into Beacon Hills in a very long time. Thank you for spending time with me.  
Now, please don't think of this as charity, please think of this as being my way of keeping you safe from harm since I know your job in your family business can get a bit scary. On the back of this paper you will find a bunch of numbers, they are for an account set up in your name at BofA that will always have money in it for you whenever you need it. I'm begging you to please stop hustling and I don't mean pool. One day you're going to run into someone or something that you can't beat. You are smarter then you think, Dean, don't ever doubt that, and you don't need to hustle yourself.  
Maybe one day our paths will cross again, until then, be safe in everything you do and please, please, please, use the money in the account. As long as I'm alive it will always be there for you to take care of you and your brother. 

-Until we meet again,  
Talia, the girl from Beacon Hills

 

Dean thought to himself, "Why would she do this? She barely even knew me. Did she know I wasn't lying about sometimes hustling myself out? I don't need her pity." Dean crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. 

He dreamt of Talia that night. They floated in the motel's swimming pool together, in each other's arms. He leaned in to kiss her, catching his own reflection in her eyes and was jealous that it'd always be in her memories when he was long gone. She smiled at him as she said, "What dreams may come, Dean. When I sleep I dream of you too." She kissed him. 

Dean woke up with the worse hard on ever. He ran to the bathroom and took care of himself while he remembered his time with Talia. When he was done he walked back into the bedroom trying not to make a noise. Sam let out a sigh in his sleep. Dean picked up the crumpled letter from Talia, smoothed it out the best he could, gently put it back into its envelope then hid it in his duffle bag, all the while smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little story.


End file.
